When Something Seems Too Good To Be True, Is It?
by dsmldejection
Summary: Bella and Edward just got married and theyre heading off to their honeymoon. When something goes wrong when Edward holds up on his side of the bargain, how will Edward handle it? What about Bella? M for lemons. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. The Wedding

I was so nervous as I walked down that terrifyingly beautiful isle. I was getting married to the most beautiful man I'd ever met. How did I deserve this? He was a god and I was the commoner. But apparently I'd done something to draw him to me, because I was about to be his wife. I was going to be a Cullen! Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. It had a ring to it. I looked up and then I saw those beautiful golden eyes. I would have stopped dead in my tracks enticed by his absolute perfection if it hadn't been for Charlie pulling me along. He led me to the altar and Edward and I began our vows.

It was the greatest day of my life. But in what seemed like seconds, Edward was crushing his strong lips into mine. Was it over already? Did I say everything I was supposed to? I'd have to ask Alice later. But now, it was time to have some fun.

During the reception Edward walked with me as made my way to my different family members. I talked to each one for a few minutes and moved on. Renee was happy for me even though she didn't approve of marrying at my young age. At her side Phil congratulated me briefly before they waked away. was so scared of being the center of attention because it meant that some point of this night I would trip and fall. I also had these heels on which Alice insisted I wear. I'd agreed to wear them only because Edward promised to hold onto my arm all night in case I tripped, and that was what he was doing.

I turned to look at him and his eyes startled me. His topaz were so full of heat that I blushed and started thinking about our agreement. Everything he agreed to do with me tonight. I couldn't wait Nobody asked why the Cullen's didn't have any more relative come into town than the Denali clan. And the story was that they were Esme's cousins. We had these stories plans out weeks ago.

By the time I'd talked to everyone at least once it was time to eat dinner. I picked at my food nervously and Edward was doing the same for different reasons. We ignored the food and started talking about other things.

"You really do look beautiful Bella"

He leaned closer to me at the table we shared together in front on the huge room. I felt like I was on display.

"You look handsome yourself" That was an understatement.

I smiled admiring how amazing he looked in his tux. Then my thoughts strayed again and I tried to picture him without it. I realized I was blushing and hoped it wouldn't give away my thoughts.

"Bella what is it?"

He asked scooting his chair closer to mine. So close that our arms were touching now and I shivered as his sleeve brushed my arm. I pretended to be interested in my food again to distract myself. I wished Alice hadn't put my hair up in this amazingly beautiful and complicated bun. t had taken her hours to perfect.. I wished my hair was down the way I usually wore it so I could hide my red face.

"Bella" He whispered.

I turned dropping my fork and looked at him. My face brightened in color when I saw his eyes flicker as he noticed my blush.

"What is it?" He asked softly and placed his arm around my waist pulling me against him.

"Nothing" It came out high pitched. My face got impossibly redder.

"Are you worried about tonight?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered and shook my head no.

I wasn't worried. I just couldn't wait. We wouldn't be alone for hours. I looked up at him and smiled and recognition hit him. He realized I was worried and the fact that I couldn't wait had me going crazy. He grinned and kissed me softly pulling away before I would go overboard in front of all my friends and family.

My hands were shaking now and I pressed them into my lap so he wouldn't see them. I really just wanted to get up and pull him in to the bathroom or something. That would be tacky and he wouldn't go for it. Even if I got Edward to follow me to the rest room Alice would see it and find a way to stop us. We'd said wanted everything to be perfect and that was how it was going to be. We really had no choice in the matter now.

"You were talking in your sleep last night" He grinned. "It was very interesting." I stared at him trying to remember what I had been dreaming about.

It only took a second and I hid my face in my hands embarrassed. Last nights dream had been very graphic. I wondered how I could forget it until now. It had been about Edward of course. In my dream we were doing things we weren't supposed to do until tonight. He chuckled and I looked up at him. He wore a huge smile! He was making fun of me! I eyed him resentfully and he sobered up.

"What?" He asked worried.

I pouted and lightly said "You are making fun of me and you know how hard this is for me" He smiled again

"Bella love you know this is just as hard for me. Besides it was your choice" He kissed my forehead and turned to greet the figure walking up to the table. It was my mom again asking about the honeymoon plans.

Ok I did choose to wait until we were married. He'd given in and tried to give me what I wanted along with changing me into a vampire. Everything I wanted but I decided that we should wait and do everything right.

Then It was time for the cake. It was beautiful but it was a ridiculously huge compared to the small amount of guests we'd invited. We cut the cake and it was time to feed the first piece to each other. Instead of being forcing him to swallow the cake I smeared it on his face. Everybody busted out laughing. Alice had talked to me about this ahead of time telling me it was the lesser evil. He grinned and grabbed me in for a kiss and the white frosting on his lips smeared onto mine. I pulled back laughing and wiped his face with an expensive cloth napkin we found lying on the table.

Before he wiped the frosting off of my face he leaned in close and whispered seductively so low I barely heard it. "If we were alone I would kiss it off" He grinned at the look that flew over my face. I didn't even blush this time. I think I actually paled.

Damn all of these people that unknowingly kept me under control. We made our way back to our table and sat down. He was making it impossible to control myself and he was doing it on purpose. Then my mind raced a hundred miles an hour thinking of ways to get back at him. He thought this was funny now…wait until he got a dose of his own medicine…

While I forced myself to eat the cake I perfected then plan in my head. A few minutes later Charlie walked up to our table. I would have offered him a seat but there was only two chairs at our small table because it was only meant for Edward and I.

Charlie started to grill Edward about the honeymoon which was pretty awkward for us. As Edward was talking I slowly slid my hand under the bright white tablecloth and set my hand on Edwards knee. Edward and I were the only people that could see this. I'd never done this before and I wondered if he would even react to it at all. To my amazement he actually stuttered while answering a question asked by Charlie. I'd never hear Edward Cullen stutter ever. As Edward explained that we were going to spend the next two weeks in Lake Tahoe I slowly slid my hand up another inch wile I watched Edwards face. In the middle of telling Charlie that we would try skiing he let out a gasp which he quickly turned it into a fake cough. Again that was another sound that I'd never heard come out of him. I knew I was pushing my luck but I couldn't help myself. I was fixed on this huge power trip of mine. I like the way his eyes went wide every time I moved my hand. He couldn't stop me either because he would give me away and I knew he wouldn't do that to me. It's not like I would go overboard anyways. I was just having a little bit of fun.

After a couple more inches he stopped talking and closed his eyes clenching his fists. My hand was still in the middle of his thigh so it amazed me that he would react this way. Sensing that we didn't feel like talking, Charlie walked away. I watched as he met up with Carlisle halfway to his table and they started a conversation.

Bringing my attention back to Edward my breath caught in my throat as his wild eyes met mine. Jaw clenched and eyes wide he stared at me. I froze watching him. What was going on? I watched him unclench his fists slowly and he slowly relaxed

"That wasn't fair. You are going to pay for that later" He growled huskily.

He didn't sound mad at all but there was something in his voice I didn't understand. I grinned up at him evilly and squeezed his thigh before I pulled my hand away. He bent over forward leaning over the table gasping .

I chuckled but it quickly died in my throat when he turned his head up to look at me. His eyes were so full of lust that I stopped breathing in shock. My plan had backfired on me. My skin felt like it was on fire. I literally felt like I would burst into flames. Edward and I were caught up in our own little world. A world that was burning up around us and everybody else in this beautiful room had no clue.

How would we make it until tonight? We had few hours of driving ahead of us to get to the lake. Sure it was only an hour if he drove but how could we make it to the car even? This thought seemed impossible. My head felt light and he caught me as I felt myself slipping out of my chair.

"Breath Bella" He growled into my ear.. I inhaled deeply and leaned against him smiling. He looked so amazing a few seconds ago I'd stopped breathing. I smiled wider as I realized his sexiness made me faint. That was pretty funny.

"Sorry" I apologized for my stunt earlier. It had seemed like a good plan at the time.

"I'll accept your apology on one condition" He bargained.

"Anything" I vowed intrigued.

"Dance with me" He ordered pulling me to my feet. The professional band was playing a classical tune that I didn't recognize. As he led me to the dance floor Charlie blocked our path.

"I get the first dance with my daughter" He said possessively.

"Yes sir" Edward said handing me over with a smile on his face. We sort of swayed back and forth to the slow tune as Charlie's face got redder and redder.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing" with that one word a single sob escaped.

"Dad what's wrong?" I stopped dancing and hugged him. He hugged me back and when he pulled away I realized he was crying.

"I'm just getting used to the fact that your growing up" He said whipping his face embarrassed. Usually I would have complained about this mushy talk but I felt too guilty about the fact that I would soon be leaving him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and hugged him again. Talking about our feelings had always been very awkward but it wasn't now.

"I love you dad" I told him.

He was quiet for a second before he said "I love you too Bella" His voice was gruff and full of emotion. As the song ended he squeezed my arm affectionately before he walked away leaving me alone in the middle of the floor. Edward was in front of me in seconds wrapping his arms around me.

"He loves you a lot" He whispered staring into my eyes.

"I know" I said smiling.

He led me closer to the band and caught their attention and when he lifted his open hand they started to play a new tune. I quickly recognized it as my lullaby. I stared at him open mouthed as I listened to the beautiful melody.

"You owe me a dance" he reminded me. Alice had forced me to take dancing lessons led by her and Jasper, pointing out that I didn't want to look like a fool and she was right. Hopefully all those embarrassing nights would pay off tonight.

As we began to waltz we quickly realized that my dancing still wasn't up to par and he quickly picked me up and placed me on his feet like he did at prom when I'd sported a broken leg and a huge cast.

My dress was long enough that it covered this and nobody else noticed. We danced to the beautiful lullaby in huge circles. Even though everybody was watching I still wasn't nervous. I was exhilarated though. I wished that time could stop right here staring into his eyes as we flew around the floor alone together.

Too quickly the song was over and a slower tune played instead. I recognized it a Claire De Lune. Another of my favorites. As this classic played couples joined in and not before long everybody was dancing.

I was glad that I'd agreed to the wedding. I would have missed out on so much if I'd chosen to go to Vegas and get this over with. I was so happy with this decision. I looked around me and everybody was smiling. My heart soared as I continued to look around me. Everyone was so happy and I hoped that this was the way people would remember me when I wasn't around anymore when they thought I was off at college or getting along with my life. I hoped it was enough for them to forget about my awful behavior during the time Edward was gone.

When I was really fighting my blood thirsty instincts one day, I wanted people to think about how happy we were dancing next to me and how happy I was with Edward.


	2. Author's Note: One of Few

Hi guys! I just had a quick thing that I'd like to mention before we go any further. I tried to get it to come up, but I'm inexperienced with this stuff, so I figured I'd just make an authors note chapter. I promise, there won't be many of these. I know I hate them because I check my e-mail and see, she updated! But it's just an authors note... OK, to get to what I'm doing this for...

I have, in fact co-written this with my very good friend socialxxhazard. She is a very talented person and a joy to work with. We are having so much fun and let me just say, we are flying through chapters. We've got, at the moment, written to about chapter four, but we're pacing ourselves. I'd suggest you go and view her profile as well as mine. She, unlike me, had authored many stories. She is a great writer and I am insanely jealous of her for that amount of talent.

Also, you guys are doing great with the reviews. I really love hearing from you guys. I don't want to mention anyone in particular, but Stormy Midnight and CaraMia92 really made me happy. Thanks you guys! Love you! Keep up the great work and we'll update sooner than even we expected.

-dsmldejection


	3. The Fun Begins

A/N: Alrighty guys, here's chapter two. I've got something to talk about with you guys but let me handle this business before I forget. The next chapter shows why I've made this story M for mature. There's some sexual content. Alright, there's a good bit. But you know, it's not distasteful. I'd never do that. I'm many things, but I'm not a perve. So that's that. If you don't think you can handle it, don't read it. I don't want to ruin innocent minds here. I just want to write.

Now, the reviews, well they kinda sucked. I've had chapter one up for almost 24 hours, and I've gotten ONE actual review. That's pitiful guys. You're gonna have to do better than that. You're actually extremely lucky that I'm co-writing this with the amazingly talented socialxxhazard, because she got more reviews than me. Now, this is the beginning so I'm giving you a break, but I will persuade her to let us wait to update in the future. I just thought I'd warn you of that.

Also, so that you can all go and thank the one person who really reviewed, it's Stormy Midnight. I would not have put up the next chapter if it weren't for him. Also, I talked a bit with CaraMia92, although we didn't really talk about the story itself. Anyway, go bow down to them. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! I don't want to write a story that I think only three people are reading. Ok, I'm ranting. Go read so you can review!

EPOV

Finally, the party was coming to a close. I was going absolutely mad with nerves. Just a few hours until Bella and I would get some well deserved time alone. The singer of the band leaned into the mike and began to speak.

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Everyone stood and clapped and cheered. Bella, of course, flushed a bright shade of red . God, I loved her so much.

As we stepped outside tiny grains of white rice rained down on us thrown by all of our friends and family. Busy watching me on the walk to the car Bella stumbled and I caught her before she fell over. I couldn't wait to get her out of those death traps Alice called Heels.

On the walk to the car we inspected the artwork on the windows of my special occasion car. Just married was written in huge bold letters on the back window. I opened the front passenger side door for her and she climbed in.. I had warned her that we were using the V12, but she still seemed surprised to see it. I had a suspicion that she liked the Volvo better.

I got in on the drivers seat giving her a chaste kiss before we drove off. Until then I hadn't noticed the cans trailing behind the car making loads of noise. I was surprised that they hadn't come off at the speed I was slowly climbing to. Within minutes we were driving out of Forks, towards our carefully chosen honeymoon spot. After a lot of consideration We'd chosen Lake Tahoe. It would be a sixteen hour drive if I was human but with my enhanced driving abilities I was betting it would take anywhere from four to five hours.

I pulled out onto the I12 and we sat quietly for the first forty minutes or so before she spoke.

"I love you Edward Cullen." The tone in her voice was unintentionally seductive.

"I love you too Isabella Cullen." I replied over pronouncing her new last name and she smiled happily before turning back to the window. She was so quiet for the next few minutes that it made me wonder what she was planning.

After a few hundred miles, she inched her hand towards my side of the car.

I thought she wanted my hand, so I picked it up from my lap and at that point, she began inching her hand up my leg. God, it felt so good. I needed to tell her to stop, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She reached the middle of my thigh, and without noticing, I sped up. We were moving at about 160 into the setting sun and she seemed to be enjoying it.

We'd never pushed our boundaries like this before today. What would she do if I decided to tease her the way she teased me with her hand on my upper thigh? I shook that thought out of my head because if I started that, we would never make it to the resort. I gently pulled her hand off of my thigh and held it. She smirked up at me and I couldn't help but smiling back.

After too long we pulled into the Lake Tahoe Resort. It was too late for any chance of valet parking so I drove around the huge building looking for a place to park. She tapped her fingers impatiently the whole time causing me to secretly smile. After finally finding a place to park I quickly opened her and she stepped out stiffly. I was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep on the car ride here it was way after dark and I hadn't made it here as quick as I thought I would. It must be somewhere around two o'clock. I the morning. Way past check in time. I assured myself that they would let us in with a bribe. She was very sleepy and I had to support her as we walked to the front desk. She even forgot she was still wearing her wedding dress and I was glad because I liked seeing her in it.

In no time flat we were in the elevator and she was wide awake talking nervously. I only stood there smiling when she noticed her attire. As the elevator door opened I quickly scooped her up and walked along the hallways with her searching for our room number. My fingers actually shook as I pulled out the card key and used it to open the door.

After I'd walked through the threshold I set her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, watching her kick of the incredibly uncomfortable looking heels before I left to grab our bags.

I was back seconds later, bags in hand I walked inside to find her where I'd left her. She stood wide eyed staring at the carpet deep in thought.

"Bella?" I asked concerned wrapping my arms around her.

"What is it?" I asked worried. Had she changed her mind about everything that happened today?

"I'm married" She simply stated looking up at me..

"Yes" I said anxiously.

"We actually just did that" She stated emotionless.

"Yes"

She broke into a smile. "We are married!" She squealed hugging me back tightly.

I relaxed into the hug and smiled. I pulled away and I took her hand bringing it slowly to my mouth. I kissed it softly before whispering "You belong to me".

She shivered once before I swiftly swooped her up carrying her to the bedroom. Instead of setting her on the bed lightly I held her over and let her drop the last foot. Startled she made that small screaming sound only girls do. I smiled briefly before leaning over her and kissing her lightly. I pulled away as she tried to talk.

"What was that for?" She asked breathless.

"This" I corrected her "is payback" I smiled evilly while I said it.

Before she could speak again, I kissed her slowly taking my time. I slowly climbed on top of her keeping an inch between our bodies. I sort of felt like I was doing a pushup over her. It worked she went crazy feeling the space between us. She tried to sit up but I gently pressed her down with my free hand. With that hand I cupped her face as I kissed her.

Impatiently she tried to sit up again but I held her down again. I pulled away from her looking down at her. She was still in her dress and she would stay that was for a while. I would tease her for the stunt she pulled at the reception.

I rearranged myself into a different position I was on my knees still over her. One knee rested between hers and the other on the outside of her right thigh. She stared at me wide eyed as I did this. I leaned down placing my lips next to her ear reminding her to breathe. She shivered but followed my orders.

Determined she tried to pull me against her but I quickly and gently grabbed her hands and held them in one of mine above her head.

I let her see my left had as I slowly slid it under her dress and placed it on her soft thigh. She gasped as I slowly inched it forward and her pulse quickened.

BPOV

I watched amazed at the feeling of his hand sliding up the skin of my thigh. I was breathing heavily as his hand reached the inside of my top thigh.. He pulled his hand away and started on the other thigh. I was gasping as he did this it felt amazing.

He suddenly released my hands and stared into my eyes as I looked in to his bright golden ones. His eyes weren't the happy teasing ones they were moments ago.

He laid down on his side facing me and I lay there unable to move almost paralyzed with lust. His eyes looked troubled now deep in thought. His hand brushed a strand of hair that had come loosed and cupped the side of my face.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice husky.

"Completely" I said with ought hesitation.

"Because if I hurt you Bella-"

"Edward" I cut him off before he could go on, "I trust you with my life completely and besides if anything goes wrong we still have a second option"

The second option of coarse was turning me. If I was hurt bad enough he'd promised he would.

"Yes but-"

Cutting him off again I said "You promised me" I hadn't meant to sound upset but that's the way it came out.

New courage and determination leaked into his beautiful eyes and he kissed me passionately.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: OK guys, chapter three, just like I promised. OK, so there's major lemons here. Watch out, I don't want anyone immature reading this. Thanks to all of my readers and especially the reviewers. I think you guys did much better this time. Who knows, maybe I got to you. Maybe I didn't. I don't care. I'm just glad I got more than one review. Alright, I'm gonna shut up so you can read! Make sure you review!

EPOV

With my new determination and a single kiss I pulled her off the bed to stand with me. She tangled her fingers into my hair as I trailed kissed down her neck to the top of her sleeveless satin dress. My mouth trailed back up to her ear and she shivered as my teeth lightly grazed her lobe.

My hands trailed up from her waist in search of the zipper to her dress. I couldn't seem to find it and she smiled as she realized I was having trouble. She took advantage of my distraction to shove the jacket off my shoulders and tugged it off letting it fall to the ground.

Finally finding the zipper I took my time slowly unzipping it. When I was finished I carefully pulled it down and she stepped out of it quickly . I looked into her eyes and realized she was embarrassed. I also realized that even though I could see her in this dim moonlit room that she might not be able to see me. I left her standing by the bed to turn the knob on the wall by the door and turned the lights on dim.

I kicked off my dress shoes as I walked back to her. I had the chance to admire how amazing she looked in the small white slip I had revealed underneath her dress. I let my eyes show just how I felt about her before meeting hers and any embarrassment left her eyes as they filled with heat.

I kissed her passionately our bodies crushing against each other.

"You are beautiful" I growled into her ear.

Her fingers quickly pulled off my vest and bow tie and slowed when she got to my shirt looking up at me as if for

permission. I growled lightly with impatience and nodded. She unbuttoned my shirt letting it slide to the ground.

Pure lust filled her eyes as she ran her hands over my naked stomach and chest. I gently pushed her against the wall letting my hand run under the slip and up her thigh . This time I didn't stop as I let my hands wander. She shuddered under me as my hand brushed against the small lace panties I found underneath.

She wasn't shy anymore as her hands trailed from my waist down to cup my butt, and she pulled me against her tighter. A noise escaped my mouth I had no intention of making as my erection pressed against her stomach.. This was wonderful. I'd never felt anything so amazing in my life.

I had to be extremely careful though. If I got to caught up in the ecstasy of the moment I might forget that I needed to be gentle and that was unacceptable.

She ran her fingers inside the waist of my pants as I kissed her again. I pressed right leg lightly against the front of her and her breathing sped up. Her fingers moved to the front of my pants and I groaned in pleasure as she cupped me in her hands. God this felt amazing I was so hard it was almost painful.

With shaking fingers she slowly worked at unbuttoning my pants. Finishing that she unzipped them and I helped her push them to the ground. I felt completely at home standing in front of her in nothing but my boxers. Her eyes widened as she took me in. I was not self conscious as her eyes ran over every inch of my body stopping the front of my boxers which were straining to keep me held inside.

She stared up at me eyes vulnerable. What was she thinking?

"Are you ok?" I whispered down to her.

"Yes I'm just scared" She whispered.

"Of me?" I asked. Suddenly I asked feeling like I'd been punched in the stomach.

"No" She whispered giving me a half smile blushing slightly. "Of doing this in particular"

"Me too" I confessed. Relieved I kissed her forehead.

The both of us being virgins we'd never experienced this before, and everyone is always afraid of the unknown.

"Are you ok to keep going?" I asked looking into her eyes. I wanted to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Of course" She said automatically and she blushed at the eagerness in her voice.

That was enough for me. I kissed her again pushing her against the wall. I gently crushed myself against eagerly. Pulling away slightly I let my hands wander underneath her slip again. Still kissing her I cupped the front of her silk panties and she moaned against my lips. I gently rubbed my fingers over the wetness between her legs and she cried out in pleasure. The noises she made excited me more and I needed her right now this minute.

She pulled away and watched as I slowly pulled her panties down and let the small material fall to the ground. When I let her pull my boxers off she gasped upon seeing everything I had to offer.

I kissed her again before I lifted her up effortlessly so that we were eye to eye and she wrapped both her legs around my waist.

When I pressed myself against her opening. She gasped loudly in pleasure and Her eyes went wild. I smiled at her reaction pleased with myself and kissed her.

Completely afraid I looked into her eyes and said. "Are you completely sure? You can't turn back after this."

She nodded breathlessly and I paused before slowly trying to push myself into her. She gasped loudly and this time it did not sound like it was in pleasure.

Terrified I looked up at her and asked "Did I hurt you?" My voice was panicked.

She shook her head and gasped "It's supposed to hurt the first time"

"Are you sure?" I asked as she struggled to clear the look of discomfort from her face.

"I'm fine" She assured me. "Keep going"

I obeyed and continued to slide myself into her. When I hit the end of her I looked into her eyes and she looked completely confident in me.

I pulled out just as slow as I went in before sinking back into her. The feeling was incredible. I wondered why I'd never done this before. I tried to concentrate on every move I made to make sure I bought her no harm.

Her breathing got louder and faster as I continued to push in and pull out. The whole time I was doing this I stared into her crazed eyes and I was sure my eyes matched hers. In these moments I felt no hunger for her blood and this amazed me.

After a few seconds of this amazing rhythm an more amazing feeling started to build inside me. Her breathing got faster and faster and I knew she was feeling this too.

The sounds she started to make now drove me crazy. She started to moan every time I gently drove myself into her.

Then all at once she whimpered before her body seized up clamping down on my member. Her eyes got impossibly wide staring into mine and she stopped breathing. I was terrified for a second before I realized she'd come.

We smiled together in accomplishment. Then she went limp and I had to catch her before she fell over backwards. Scared I pulled out of her still hard and laid her on the floor. Was she ok? I remembered that when she climaxed she'd stopped breathing. Well she was breathing now completely fine. Her heart beat was even calming down to its normal pace.

I knew she would be fine and that she'd just fainted. I decided I would let her sleep.

I gently picked her up and moved the covers before placing her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

Even though I was sure she was fine I would watch over her even more closely tonight. I felt no disappointment right now that I had not gone. I was content just being with her and I was sure that I would get other chances in the future as long as she could remember to keep breathing.

I lay down beside her and gently worked on letting her hair down. It didn't look very comfortable and she's complained that it hurt a couple weeks ago after Alice had practiced the difficult hairdo.

Finally getting her hair out I smoothed it over the pillow watching her sleep. This was the best day of my life. I was the happiest man on the planet with no doubt about it.

I laid next to her reminiscing about the wedding and when we were dancing she'd smiled constantly. For hours I watched her beautiful face as she dreamt. This seemed too good to be true. I felt like I was in a dream and if I was I never wanted to wake.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: OK guys, here's chapter four. Now warning, more lemons. Oh, and there's some gore. Those with weak stomachs beware. I know it too a while, but time makes it sweeter when it comes. I didn't get that many reviews, especially for the time left between chapters. But, whatever. Let me know what you think. Review, review, review!

BPOV

Edwards cold arms were the first thing I was aware of when I woke up. I lay there with my eyes closed and smiled as I remembered last nights events.. I blushed remembering the way I'd felt dizzy before fainting.

"I know you're awake Bella" he said softly.

I smiled wider and inhaled the sweet scent that came off his skin.

"Open your eyes" He said brushing his fingers lightly across my cheek.

I opened my eyes and the sunlight almost blinded me. I wasn't used to waking up to the sun anymore. Rainbows danced across the walls from the sunlight reflecting off of his diamond like skin. We didn't have to worry about the sun while we were on our honeymoon. We had no reason to leave to the room anyways. The only reason we'd come this far away was for privacy. We would never get that in forks.

He lay next to me his face inches from mine and he smiled lovingly down at me.

"I fainted" I said turning my head and covering my mouth before yawning.

When I looked back his face was set with a bemused expression.

"What?" I asked blushing at the attention.

He smiled "I love you" He said simply before running his fingers through my hair that covered the pillow in between us.

I scooted closer to him until our foreheads were touching and rested my palm on his cheek.

"I love you too Edward" I said staring into his eyes.

The amazingly sweet scent of his breath swirled around me as he spoke.

"So you spoke to me in your sleep this morning" He said lifting his hand and resting it on my cheek, mirroring me.

"What did I say?" I couldn't remember what I'd dreamt about.

"You said, 'you made me faint'" He grinned his eyes happy.

"I did?" That was the exact same thing I'd accused him of around the first few times we'd started hanging out together and I'd collapsed in his arm after he dazzled me to the point of unconsciousness

"yes" He sighed still happy.

"Well you did" I teased him.

He pulled me against him on the bed kissing me playfully. I shuddered against him remembering his body last night.

"What is it?" I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until he asked that. I opened the pushing myself up until I was sitting over him.

He tried to sit up to but I put my hand on his bare chest trying to hold him down and he complied since I didn't have the straight the make him. I pushed the covers off and I realized I was still in the slip. I ignored that as I leaned over him again and kissed him once.

His lower half was covered with the blanket he'd used to cover me with and I realized he might still be naked. This thought excited me and my heart sped up.

His bare chest lay in front of me teasing me. I ran my hand over his perfectly chiseled stomach and I savored how it felt. I looked at his face and his eyes where closed and his head thrown back.

I lightly trailed my fingers up till they brushed against his nipple. He let out a soft gasp I barely heard and his reaction excited me more.

"God Bella" He whispered eyes still closed. "you don't know how good that feels"

"Show me then" I was feeling brave all of the sudden.

He looked up at me wide eyed trying to believe I'd actually said that. I blushed as he grinned

"my pleasure" he said as he sat up next to me.

"I need a few human moments first" I said jumping up anxiously and heading in search of the bathroom

After I'd walked into a huge closet, he pointed to one of the other white doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks" I muttered giving him a once over before closing the door behind me.

I didn't want to leave him in there alone looking so godlike, but I had to use the facilities and I wanted to grab a quick shower.

Five minutes later I was stepping out of what was left of my cloths from last night and turning the knobs in the shower. I stepped in and wet myself down realizing that I left my shampoos in my suitcase.

Luckily there were tiny shampoos already sitting out in here for us to use. I soaped up and quickly shaved with the razor that was provided and got out. The towels were big and fluffy and I happy wrapped one around myself after drying off..

I stopped in my tracks when I also realized I hadn't grabbed any clothes. I sighed internally opening the bathroom door a crack.

Addressing Edward I called "I forgot to grab some clothes can you bring me the suitcase?"

The room was quiet for a few seconds. I couldn't see inside because the door wasn't open wide enough.

"Edward?" I called out again.

"Bella can I ask you why you need clothes?" He was on the other side of the door now.

I blushed when he said this.

"Bella?" he asked just inches from the door.

He had a point we would probably just take them off again. This thought excited me and I pushed open the door stepping out in only a towel and my wet hair. I gaped as he stood there completely naked beside me next to the door. He was beautiful in the sunlight that splashed around the room. He looked better than any god I had ever seen. He didn't seem to be self conscious as he stood bare in front of me instead he had eyes only for me.

He took a few steps forward running his fingers along the top of the white cotton that wrapped around my body. Suddenly he grabbed a hold of it and looked up at me for permission. Knowing what he wanted I nodded speechless and a second later I was standing naked in front of him. The towel was on the ground and he was staring at me wide eyed. I reached out with my hand and ran my fingers from his shoulder around his perfect stone chest and over his abs. His chiseled stomach rippled under my hand as he shuddered violently.

He pulled me against his body and hugged me. With our bare chests touching it was very comforting.

His lips hovered above my ear as he said "You aren't aloud to wear clothes the rest of the week"

To make his point the trailed his hands over my skin leaving a burning trail of heat behind.

"Ok" I gasped happily agreeing with him.

Suddenly he swooped me up and carried me to the bed lying me down gently..

I watched as his heated gaze swept over my body and stopped at my face.

"I'm going to show you now" He whispered seductively.

My heart sped up as I watched his hand move towards my body. He started at my shoulder as I had with him and slowly trailed down and touched my nipple. That single touch almost sent me into spasms.

Seeing my reaction he smiled to himself. He circled my right breast almost teasingly before trailing his fingers to my left. He circled that breast twice building anticipation before he let his fingers brush over my very hard nipple. I heard a moan escape my lips that I had not intention of making. It felt amazing and I wanted more. I watched as he slowly lowered his mouth to my right nipple and flick his tongue across it.

I involuntarily grabbed fistfuls of sheets and threw my head back. Panting I watched as he took my breast into his mouth sucking and flicking my nipple. It felt amazing, and all I could do was watch as his hand that rested on the bed beside we made its way down my body and between my legs.

First he softly ran his fingertips over the sensitive flesh between my legs. Then he rubbed his whole hand over me and I cried out in pleasure. He stroked me again and again until I felt an explosion of pleasure between my legs.

Breathing loudly I realized my eyes were closed and I hadn't even remembered closing them. I watched ad he lowered his hard member to rub against my wet flesh. The sensation was to much and I bucked against the bed.. Then he carefully positioned his tip against my entrance before slowly working himself in. When he was in he began pulling in and out.

Minutes later the familiar sensation began building again and I came. He shouted for me to breath and then his hands that held my hips clamped almost painfully as he came inside me.

He collapsed against me breathing hard. Composing himself he stood up again still hard and he continued to pump himself into me.

The warm feeling spread through me again before I burst a second time. He continued to go and I came a third time. White spots flashed before my eyes and he had to remind me to keep breathing.

As he came again his hand clamped around my waist. I heard a distinct cracking sound as an agonizing pain shot down my legs and up my back. He looked up at me frozen in complete shock as I cried out in pain. I was certain something was broken and my fears were confirmed when I looked down and saw large amounts of blood covering my skin. The blood was everywhere running off into the sheets. I stared wide eyed and quiet now as I noticed a pale white bone sticking out of the tear of skin on my waist.

Edwards face was next to mine now. His hungry black eyes where wide with panic as he yelled my name. Everything went fuzzy before fading to black.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: OK guys, here ya go. Sorry about the wait. Well, I guess I'm not. I mean, it was supposed to take that long to update. Well... never mind. Anyway, here it is. I got a good amount of reviews. You guys rock. I think I replied to all of them. Umm, this was supposed to be up this morning, but I didn't get up early enough, so... don't tell socialxhazard. Lmao.

ENJOY! REVIEW!

EPOV

How could I have done this to her? I let my guard down for mere seconds and here she was in agony. I tried to comfort her in vain and she passed out seconds later. I was relieved that she wouldn't have to see what Id done to her beautiful body any more. Id ruined her and now she lay bleeding out onto the sheets. What was I going to do? The delicious scent of her blood called to me as I panicked trying to figure out how I was going to fix this. I ignored the luscious scent without much problem. How could I even think of it at a time like this?

It had only been seconds since Id crushed her perfect hips in my hands but it felt like hours.

I examined the tear in her skin looking at the bone sticking out. With all the years Id spent attending medical school at various universities in order to keep Carlisle updated on the newest procedures I knew that she would never walk again. I had scarred her for life. Self hatred filled my head as I knew the only thing that would fix this was immortality. The thing she wanted the most from me, and the only thing I didn't want to give her.

I grabbed a dry bloodless part of the sheets and pressed them against her wound. When she cried out in pain I almost died inside. Luckily she hadn't woken up.

I couldn't take her to the hospital. I couldn't even leave because the sun was shinning brightly outside and I couldn't reveal myself in fear of the Volturi coming here and cracking down on our entire family. Even worse they would find out that Bella's mortality was still intact. We hadn't planned on leaving once the entire week so the sun wouldn't have been a problem. Our safe haven had become our prison.

I had a plan in my head it was sick but I would have to do it. I called room service and asked for a first aid kit telling them I needed it right this second.

I then proceeded to run through the entire suit closing all the draped making sure that not even a single bright ray leaked in. Not wanted to spend an unnecessary second away from her I raced back to her unconscious form. Taking in her pallid features a sob escaped my lips. I did this to her! She'd trusted me completely and I'd let her down. Could she forgive me? I doubted it.

A knock at the door pulled me from my horrible thoughts. I snatched Bella's discarded towel off the floor before hurrying to the door. I yanked it open ignoring the gushing woman staring at my body. I snatched the kit out of her hands before I rudely slammed the door in her face.

Back in the room with Bella I grew even more panicked as I realized her heartbeat had slowed a little. It wasn't a huge problem right now. It would continue to beat as long as she had blood to for her heart to pump. Desperately I surveyed the scene before me. There was blood everywhere I wondered how much she had left to loose. I pushed that thought out of my head and got to work.

I'd made sure to ask for a kit with a surgical needle and thread. I had to steady myself before I pushed the needle into her skin. Id learned to do this in school and I hadn't had a problem them but now this was my Bella. Ignored the bone sewing over it because there wasn't any way to fix this right now.

Finished I knew I'd done a horrible job but I just needed to slow her bleeding before I carried on with my plan.

She groaned in her sleep as I taped squares of gauze over the wound and a new wave of self hatred swept through me. Finished I wiped the blood off my fingers with a small spot of clean sheet.

I called Carlisle explaining the situation and telling him what id done and what I was about to do. He agreed fully before voicing every single concern he had.

I told his that it had to be done and I would let her down again, I just couldn't.

Emmett and Rosalie offered to come up and clean up the room tonight which surprised me. When had Rosalie offered to do anything for her new sister-in-law? I thanked them before hanging up.

Lying next to her unconscious form I whispered into her ear telling her that I loved her. Telling her I was sorry for what I didn't and what I was going to do.

I braced myself before waking her up. I needed her consent before I did this. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked into my eyes before they clouded over with pain and they clenched shut. Her breathing came in gasps now. Right now I would have given anything for some morphine to take away her pain. We hade planned on using it but we'd have to do without.

"Bella" I tried to soothe her.

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, each one a blow to my long dead heart.

"Bella please look at me" I begged.

Her eyes opened slowly and she was watching me still crying.

"Bella I need your permission for something, Can you hear me?" I asked holding her face in my hands.

She nodded once as I watched her. Every feature on her beautiful face screamed out in pain. I could only imagine what this felt like to her.

"I need to change you Bella" I said "do you know what I mean? Are you ok with this?"

"Yes" She gasped.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I cried out at she writhed in pain.

I told her that we couldn't leave until l tonight and that I needed her to be brave and keep her voice down for me. The residence of the resort wouldn't respond to well hearing her screams. She completely understood

I tried to comfort her biding my time. I knew we had time now that the bleeding had stopped. I wracked my brain trying to think of anything I could do to calm her misery.

"Bella do you have any pain relievers around here?"

"In my bag" She said quietly. My soothing words had helped her and she wasn't crying anymore.

I was back in seconds with some Tylenol. I didn't know how much this would help her if at all. I could try though. Spilling half the contents of the bottle I sprinkled a few tablets in her waiting hand.

"Water" she coughed and winced as the movement caused her even more pain.

Seconds later I was back from the kitchen with a mug full of water. She had difficulties swallowing the pills because she couldn't sit up and ended up close to choking a couple times before we got four down. I didn't worry about overdose with Tylenol because it was impossible.

I threw all of the disgusting sheets off the bed and ended up covering her shivering form with spare towels. It had only been twenty minutes since the accident but I knew that I shouldn't hold off any longer.

"I'm sorry Bella" I said for the umpteenth time.

And again she nodded her head in understanding. She didn't appear to be mad at me but I knew she must have been.

I lowered my lips to her, neck fighting myself the whole way. I told myself that I needed to do this. My razor sharp teeth grazed her neck as I chickened out. She shuddered underneath me and I pulled away to look at her face. Her face was still wet with tears but at I met her eyes she grinned embarrassed flashing her teeth. Though her cheeks did not fill with color like they usually did. It was still something. I smiled kissing her forehead softly before lowering my teeth to her neck once more.


	7. Author's Note

A/N: OK, sorry about this. I know I told you there wouldn't be many author's notes. But this one is important. OK, so there was a major mess up by me before. I was fixing the latest chapter (there was this whole "every line underlined thing that made certain people's eyes bleed out) and I had accidentally deleted the chapter before that. Thankfully, only one person told me. I do really appreciate this one person, and am equally glad it was only the one person. I would have lost my mind sorting through 20 messages of "What happened to the previous chapter!" and "Wait, that doesn't make sense! WTF" Any way, thank you.

On another note. We have changed the end of the last chapter. We agreed that, well to be bluntly honest, it kinda stunk. So, the revised version is now posted. I suggest you go back and take a quick look. It's way better. Well, um I think that's it. Yeah, so let me know what ya think of the revision!


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Here ya go! Chapter 6! lol wow it's like, past midnight and I'm totally tired, yet still up working on this for you guys. Feel special. lol OK, so uh, here? IDK. Umm, enjoy! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!

I slowly and hesitantly sank my teeth into her butter soft skin feeling my mouth fill with venom. I made the slightest mark possible on her pale skin, deeply afraid I would go to far. What would happen if I let my teeth sink in too deep?

She held her breath as I did this and when I pulled away she took a deep breath watching me. I knew that there would only be a tiny amount of venom in her system. Disgruntled, I realized that I would have to bite her again possibly a few times to make the venom spread faster. I bit her wrists and the backs of her knees, all the major arteries.

Finished I pulled away as she made the slightest whimpering noise. Heartbroken I cupped her cheek in my hand and told her I was sorry once more. I wouldn't have to made any more teeth imprints in her once perfect skin. The venom would take over from here and it would be a world of hell for the both of us. Fir her it would be the nonstop pain, for me it would be the agonized screams, and pained looks across her beautiful face.

It wasn't long before her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Breath Bella" I pleaded. She obeyed but with trouble.

All of her muscles tensed up and she threw her head back in pain.

"I love you so much Bella" I said my voice agonized. What could I do to make this any better? Could I? I knew there wasn't anything to do but talk to her. Try to calm her with my words.

As the venom spread through more and more of her veins she buried her face into my chest screaming every so often. Her broken hip was forgotten as the pain consumed her. If there was a hell than this was it. I watched as she sobbed and wished that I could go through this for her just so she wouldn't have too. I knew that I would go through this five times over just so she wouldn't have feel this pain.

I started off with just talking to her. She would quiet down and listen. Occasionally I would ask her opinion and she would answer me in a strained voice. Our conversation seemed to distract her marginally.

I talked to her about our wedding and how happy it made me. I told her that she looked beautiful in her dress. As minutes ticked by turning into hours she had trouble talking over the pain and I started to hum her lullaby. Though the pain was far to great to sleep through she closed her eyes and relaxed as she listened.

The clock on the wall mocked me as I stared at it. Each second seemed to pass as a minute. Sometimes I could have swore the whole thing stopped altogether, but then I would hear the loud tick of the hand as it moved and I would wait again doubting the process the whole time. Noon came and went as she screamed about fire. I held her the whole time while she lay curled in my arms.

I asked her about her hip and she'd said it wasn't bothering her anymore. I didn't check to see if it was fixed or if she just couldn't feel it anymore.

As each hour passed by her screams became more and more frequent. I could tell she was trying to suppress them and that it wasn't working. Her skin paled as time passed and lost any color it had. It saddened me to know that I would never see the flush fill her face ever again.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. We'd planned for this to happen eventually but no, not like this.

As we sat like that for hours I made a plan and as soon as dusk came I sprang into action.

I inspected her hip before dressing her in proper clothing, jeans and a t-shirt and it seemed to be perfectly fine. At least something good had come out of this so far.

I remembered to throw cloths on myself before I picked her up to leave. She couldn't handle the movement and I could tell in worsened everything so I braced myself for what I was about to do. I reached down and quickly pinched her neck. Her eyes flashed from pain, to confusion, to appreciation and then they were blank as she passed out. A pressure point knock out move I'd learned with Emmett and never expected to need. He would be pleased.

I carried her limp form out into the hallway leaving everything behind, Rose and Emmett promised to get it all later and clean up the gore.

I carried her down the empty hallway and thankfully the elevator was also empty. The ride to the bottom floor seemed to take forever and I realized I could have just taken the stairs and I could be in the car by now. The elevator stopped and a couple joined us.

It wasn't long before there eyes fell on the unconscious beauty in my arms.

"Is something wrong with her?" The woman asked. She looked to be in her forty's and very concerned.

I forced a smile and said "No she's just sleeping. She was up all night."

The gentlemen that looked to be the same age as him companion chuckled and said "Good for you

I nodded uncomfortably as I stepped off the elevator and made my way to the car wishing I wasn't confined to a human pace.

I set her in the back seat lying down and she groaned in her sleep. I softly kissed her forehead and shut the door.

As I drove home in the dark the car never fell below one hundred and seventy-five miles and hour. I was glad that I took the car of mine that could go this fast.

A short few hours later we entered forks she's woken up a few minutes ago scared and I'd reassured her that we were almost home. She seemed relieved at this news but nothing could stop the pain she was feeling now. As soon as she woke up she'd started sobbing and screaming into the leather. I wanted to hold her and comfort her badly, but I couldn't because I was driving.

Pulling into the driveway a sense of relief washed over me. The family cam out to meet us all except for the two that were in Tahoe right now cleaning up our mess. I swiftly pulled her out of the backseat carrying her into the house. I let her scream now because there was no one around to hear her.

I set her on the bed and Carlisle was right behind me in seconds with a needle I guessed was full of morphine. Bella winced from the latest wave of pain and I told her it was alright to scream as loud as she wanted, even thought it was physically painful for me to hear it. She didn't need to know that though.

Carlisle injected her and left us to our own devises. He'd asked to see the wound that got us into this mess in the first place but I'd told him it was long gone.

Several minutes later she was relaxed in a morphine coma. I was worried that she had to much but Carlisle assured me she would be fine.

Over the next day Carlisle came in and injected her several times. Then it came a time were the morphine stopped working and she started to scream endlessly. When she wasn't screaming she was apologizing through her sobs. I told her over and over again to let is out but she knew it hurt me.

Fifty hours into her sentence she her screams never stopped. All I could do was hold her and talk to her but I knew she couldn't hear me. The family came in and tried to talk to her but it was all in vain. I hadn't felt this helpless in so long.

The worst part for me was when, after three hours of strait screaming she stopped. Her eyes widened impossibly and she clutched her chest. Her breathing came in ragged gasps and she grabbed onto my arm. I felt sobs building In my throat as I recognized what was happening. He heart slowly stopped until I could hear it no longer. Her heart would never beat again. I already missed the way she used to lay warm in my arms, I let the sobs still over as she started to scream again.

"


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, here you go! Next chapter. I know, it took long, but I'm not fond of posting chapters on weekdays because we have to post them in the morning, so even though we were done on like... Thursday, I made socialxhazard wait. Blame me! Let me know what you think! Review as if this was the last chapter and you were convincing me to continue it!

BPOV

There was no day or night, no room for emotions and nothing but all the pain I could hold. For days it seemed never-ending and consumed every second or every single hour.

Edward tried to comfort me and I appreciated his futile attempts. I tried to surpass my screams at first and it wasn't so hard when I was rewarded with the sweet sound of my lullaby enhanced by his amazing voice, but later I could not hold back even though he looked physically pained by my condition. I'd been worried about this for months and didn't want him around to see me like this but I had no choice.

Now that the pain was subsiding my thoughts cleared and I could worry about his reaction to my change. Would he still love me like he said he would? Would I accidentally cause harm to the innocent? I hoped he would not blame himself for this.

In the beginning when he'd lost control of him amazing strength I'd been scared after seeing my bone protruding out on my skin, but later I remembered being more scared of the look on his face after he'd woken me up to ask for my permission. His face was stricken with grief and panic and every other horrible emotion his beautiful eyes could hold. I knew with all my heart that he hadn't meant to hurt me.

He sat by me the entire time not leaving me once for anything. As the pain lessened to a dull throb I calmed down and relaxed. This seemed to take part of the worry out of his eyes but not all of it.

Then it came a time that I could sit up even though he protested it was in vain. I was surprised he no longer had the strength to make me lie down.

"Why?" I asked being stubborn as usual.

He seemed stumped by this and sat back against the headboard with his arms crossed. I didn't miss the fact that he wasn't touching me.

I slowly and painfully crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there with my feet dangling. I wasn't hurting much and I knew that the change was almost complete. Looking around the room from where I sat and I noticed how much my sight had improved. I could also hear muted conversations coming from the rooms downstairs; something I'd never experienced before.

I lifted my fingers closer to my face and inspected my new skin. It looked just like Edwards and I felt happiness surge through me at this thought.

I turned my head to look at him and the smile I'd been wearing slipped away at the look on his face. There was no emotion and that's what scared me the most. His face was a blank mask and his eyes cold. My recently dead heart dropped and I gasped shocked.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked and his face held nothing but concern now.

I shook my head and crawled to the top of the huge bed until I was sitting next to him. I lifted my hand to rest it against the side of his face and he flinched. This was no slight flinch; His whole body flinched away from me.

Hurt I dropped my hand watching him with wide eyes. We sat like that for an untold amount of seconds. His eyes were wide to match mine and the look of shock was unmistakable

Why didn't he want me touching him? Was it because of what I'd become? Rejection washed through me but there was so threat of tears behind my eyes, I would never shed a single tear again.

I slowly turned around horrified and sat in the sheets with my back to him. I was sure he didn't want me anymore.

"I knew it" I whispered.

"Bella" He whispered his voice strained.

Waves of despair crashed over me as I struggled not to fold over from the pressure.

"Bella wait, what are you talking about?" He sounded confused now.

"You don't want me" it wasn't a question.

His eyes widened even farther and his jaw dropped.

"What?" His voice was high pitched but still beautiful.

It was my turn to be confused but I refused to speak.

"Now that I'm a vampire you don't want me anymore" my voice broke at the end and I crawled back to the edge of the bed ignoring my achy muscles.

Before my feet could touch the plush golden rug, I was scooped up into his arms and he was kissing every inch of my face. Sobs racked through his body as he clutched me tightly in his arms.

I tried to talk but his chest muffled my voice. I was immensely confused and very worried. Why was he crying, What did I do wrong? Even with my new found strength I was unable to pull myself out of his arms. I only struggled briefly before I let him hold me.

"I'm sorry" He sobbed over and over into my hair.

Why was he sorry? And why was he crying now? He'd tried not to show any emotion throughout my change though he'd let himself slip at the peak of my pain when my heart stopped. I was very grateful that I didn't need to breathe anymore because I wasn't able to right now. It was still uncomfortable though. I rubbed his back with my free hands, happy to be in his arms. I'd thought he didn't want me to touch him but now I knew it was something different, I just didn't know what.

He sank to his knees still holding me close. He loosened his grip and I could pull my face out of his shirt.

Being able to breathe again helped me relax.

He calmed down slowly but he still muttered "I'm sorry" every once in a while rocking back and forth with me held tight in his arms.

Then the thought hit me, what if he was saying sorry because he was about to leave me? It seemed highly unlikely because he was crying, but maybe he felt guilty because he was saying goodbye. It didn't help me at all that that thought sounded completely ridiculous and it wasn't long before I was gasping for breath unable to calm myself. The old hole in my chest felt like it was reopening and I couldn't breathe around it.

I wasn't thinking that I didn't need to breathe anymore. That thought never occurred to me as I was gasping for air. I became aware that he was shaking me. His angels' voice was yelling my name his face scared.

I made an effort to hide my pain and as soon as I could talk I started to plead with him.

"Don't leave me" I begged him sounding pathetic.

He attempted to pull away and I clung to him,

"I'm not going to leave you" He shouted over my growing voice impatiently but his voice was still full of love.

Hearing this I stopped all together and looked up at him still shaking the slightest.

"Then why -" I struggled to control my voice. "Then why are you sorry?" This came out as a mere whisper.

He gaped at me shocked before exclaiming "I almost killed you!"

I flinched at his outburst and he apologized distractedly.

"But I'm ok now" I countered quietly.

"Look at you" he growled

"What about it?" I asked my voice rising higher and higher. "This was going to happen eventually"

He slid me off of his lap and scooted away until there was a good foot of plush carpet between us.

"Edward please" I begged reaching out for him.

"No!" He growled "I crushed you between my fingers!" He yelled holding out his perfect hands and staring at them.

"But I'm ok now!" I repeated throwing my hands out exasperated.

He stared at me pained and I the thought that he didn't want me as a vampire rang through my head and I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach.

"I was right wasn't I? I demanded dreading his reply.

He cocked his head to the side "what?"

"Like I said you don't want me like this" my voice was barely recognizable through my panic.

"Bella its not what you are now" He whispered sadly "Its how you got this way"

"But you flinched" I spit out contradicting him.

He pulled his knees up into his chest and hid his face. I watched horrified until I saw the grin on his face when he looked at me.

"What?" I demanded confused.

He looked ashamed and mumbled "I thought you were going to hit me for …what I did"

His ashamed eyes stared into mine appraising my reaction. I rolled my eyes and got to my knees relishing the fact that I could do so without the slightest hint of pain. I slowly reached out and rested my hand against his cheek staring passionately into his onyx colored eyes the entire time. He stared back at me with pure unflinching love and my heart swelled.

He reached out and cupped my cheek mimicking me and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" my voice was just as low.

His fingers brushed gently against my jaw and my eyes closed savoring the feel. His finger were not the cold hard ones that I remembered, instead they felt normal.

"Bella, do you trust me?" He whispered huskily.

"Of course" I replied.

I only had the chance to open my eyes before his body was on mine. He trailed kissed up and down my neck

And finally our mouths connected.

He stopped kissing me and I looked down and realized that he was trying to figure out were to put his hands. I slowly grabbed then and set them on my hips ignoring the part of my brain that was trying to make me self-conscious.

He stared at his hands that rested on my body doubtfully.

"I'm still scared that I'm going to hurt you again" He said eyes sad.

"You cant" I said simply.

I leaned over until my mouth was next to his ear and whispered "besides it was worth it" I said referring to the pleasure before the pain.

He shuddered and his eyes cleared of all guilt before I found his lips on mine again

**_The End_**

A/N: Okay; now you can start yelling at me. All right, so after much debate, this was socialxhazard and my decision for an ending spot. Everyone likes a happy ending, right? So, now you're disappointed. Yeah, I know. Sorry! I think this has gone about as far as it could go, unfortunately.

Now, what shall you read? Although I'm sure you have other authors you like to read, I'm still not going to leave you hanging. I have recently started a new story. Unlike the last, this one is all me. Yes, socialxhazard is my beta, but I came up with the idea myself, and have written it by myself. (Especially seeing as socialxhazard has not been able to get into her e-mails, and so this chapter is mine without even my betas help.) Check on my homepage thinger-majigger in the next, oh I don't know, two hours or so of my posting this chapter and it SHOULD be up. Not guaranteeing anything, just giving you a general time to shoot for.

I hope you'll check it out. The first chapter is just the start of things, like a really long preface, so don't fret if it seems really vague. Thanks for reading! I love you guys!

-dsmldejection


	10. Author's Note!

**A/N:**

Hey guys, it's your favorite writer dsmldejection here again! I know, that was a little big headed, but I figure I deserve a little schmoozing seeing as I'm here updating.

The important news is, I'm going to start working on another work! It's probably going to be the one who is advertized on the poll on my page!

Obviously, the story will have to develop in a chapter or two before the actual problems talked about arise, so you still have a chance to get in a vote! So far, losing her sense of smell is winning, and I'm very happy about that. I'd love to do something so... so interestingly unique in my mind.

So go vote! I'll take down the poll once it comes time that I have to write that part.

Put me on author alert if you already haven't! That's the only way you'll see when I come out with a new story!

Hope to see you at the new story!

-dsmldejection


End file.
